The Wolf's love
by Lycan lover2
Summary: Title is self-expalnitory. All characters are my own creation. All chapters are in the first one, I'm new to this. There are actually five chapters. R&R but please be gentle.


The Wolf's love By: Breanna JM Holbrooks

Chapter One:

Hi my name is Brea, and well, a new town and to be honest I'm not all that happy about it, but I still have to live with it and maybe I can meet some new people. So a few hours later we finally finished unloading the truck, but we still had to unpack and I guess I'll have to get used to this place we finished unpacking and I went to bed and slept. The next day I woke up and went out to look at the woods behind the new house.

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk!" I yelled. "Don't get in too late Breanna!" She answered.  
"Okay!"

So I was off with a bottle of water and my camera, that I had gotten for my 8th grade graduation. It was old, but it still worked pretty well. I took so many pictures of flowers, animals, and trees it was awsome, I heard something deeper in the woods after I had taken a picture of a big tree that had a large scratch marks in it. I though it was just my mind playing tricks on me so I went back to taking pictures then a while later I heard the sound again, but closer it scared me so bad that droped my camera and ran home.

"Shit my camera I must have dropped it." I said tring to catch my breathe, leaning against the house.

But, it was late so I had to stay home I would go back and get it in the morning, DAMN, I have never done something this stupid before. So when morning came I was so tired I mean I didn't get any sleep last night I kept hearing that horrendous sound, but I still had to go look for my camera. I mean that camera was a present from my parents and if I didn't get it back I would be in so much trouble. So I went to were I dropped my camera and I found it in good condition like I had never even dropped it I picked it up and dusted off the dirt. Then I heard that spine tingling sound, but this time I didn't run I went closer because I wanted to see what the hell it was and why it was making such a sound. But, when I got closer it sounded more like a scream then a houl.

"HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE?" I yelled.

"GO AWAY NOW!" Yelled a voice from behind a tree.

So I got a little closer and and saw someone sitting in the dirt holding some dirty cloth to his face.

Chapter Two:

I knelt down next to him and removed the cloth from his face and brought out a clean peice of cloth. Pouring some clean water onto it I placed it gentally to his left cheek and dabbed it softly, he pulled away when I first put it on, but gave me a chance to clean him up. I pulled out some bandages and put one on his cheek. It was just simple guaghs and I taped them to his cheek with a steady hand. He had no shirt on and I saw that he was ripped, he had these huge arms and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of pants. I helped him to stand up.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine just a bad accident thats all." He answered.

"Okay, um, whats your name?"

"Um, Max Sauls I know that it's an unusual last name, but you know. So whats yours?"

"Breanna, but, um, my family calls me Bre."

So after he got up I gave him my sweat shirt because he looked a little cold and we went for a little walk. We talked a little and he walked me home.

"Um, you want your sweat shirt back?"

"You get home get a shirt on and give it back next time I see you."

"Ok, see you tomorrow than."

"Okay."

I walked back in blushing like a school girl who just had her first kiss. The next day I went for a walk and found my sweat shirt hanging on a tree branch, I was about to start home when he tapped my shoulder and scared the shit out of me.

Six months had past and we became the best of friends, we were walking one day when we stumbled across a temple like building. I got close enough to get a mildly good picture, but I wanted to get closer and get a better look, so I started down the hill towards it.

"Um, come on we need to go."

"Hold on I wanna get a closer look at this place and take some pictures of the temple doors."

"Bre, come on we need to go. Now!"

"Just give me two minutes and then we can go. What's gotten into you?"

"No Breanna we need to go they'll be back soon and you're not supposed to be here this is forbidden for mortals!"

I turned towards him and he had his hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean this place is forbidden for mortals? Max is there something your not telling me? I mean we've been friends for six months and we've told eachother everything."

"I can't tell you now. You need to go and hide I'll be right behind you."

"Max, what are you talking about? Max!"

So he pushes me into some bushes and tells me to be quiet and he'll be back. But , I watch as a bunch of Wolves come out of the trees and started walking on their back legs. Then they start talking and turn to their human forms I mean I had never seen a person do this and they had long hair just like Max. I mean I had seen something like this but only in movies.

Chapter Three:

Well, I'm hiden in the bushes for about an hour when I hear someone coming near where I'm trying to hide. I try and get more into the bushes when someone grabs the coller of my shirt and pulls me out.

"Hey boys look what I found in the bushes, A spy." One says.

"Well, what should we do with her Mich?" Says another.

"Feed her to the Vampires?"

"MAX, HELP ME, MAX!" I scream.

Running out of the temple is Max with a worried look on his face when he sees the boys surrounding me. He drops their cloths and runs to me.

"Guys let her go!"

"Hey, Max we weren't gonna do anything we just wanted to find out more about her and why she was hidding in the bushes." Said Mich.

"They're gonna feed me to bloody Vampires!"

"Hush you. Um, Max how do you know her and what is she doing her? You know the rules."

"Her name is Breanna and she's my girl and well I tried my best but she wouldn't listen to me I'm sorry."

"Max listen we aint mad I mean it's been a while since you have had someone and well if y'all hadn't stumbled upon this place we would have never met the girl that makes you go nuts. And if this happens again it aint gonna be pretty."

So with a smile he lets me go and I can breath again and they introduce themselves I hold my neck doubled over trying to catch my breathe.

"Well, as you know my name is Mich, these are my brothers Brandon and Charlie. Brandon's the middle and Charlie's the other middle and of course Max is the youngst he's about 16, I'm 20, Brandon's 18, and Charlie's 17. Hope we didn't scare you to much Breanna."

"Scare me? That's a laugh." I say still doubled over

So As I shake their hands he asks me a few simple questions I answer with no problem and I ask if I can get some pictures of them in front of the temple. They don't mind none so they stand out front and let me get some good pictures. It was a lot of fun I mean I got some with them in their original form and some of them in their wolf's. Till I looked at my watch.

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get home now. I was supposed to be back a few hours ago. Damn, Max can you walk me home?"

"Sure come on."

"Bye guys nice to meet you hope to see you tomorrow."

So Max and I run back to my place and when I get there my mom is waiting for me on the front porch, Busted, I was in so much trouble for being late. So when I go in Max says good-night.

"Hey, Max did you mean what you said about me being your girl and all?"

"Yeah, I really like you and I hope you like me back."

"Well, I do."

"Hey I'll tell you everything and how this happened tomorrow if you're not grounded."

"I'd like that, bye."

"Night."

Chapter Four:

So he walks off and I go back inside and as you can guess I was grounded for the day and I would have yard work to do tomorrow. I went straight to my room after getting into my P.J's and I had the most wonderful dreams, but they were interupted by someone throwing stones at my window. When I get up to see who the hell is throwing stones at my window and at this hour and I see that it's Max he's shirtless yet again and he was wearing a pair of shorts.

"Do you realize what time it is, Max?"

"Yes, now move I'm coming in."

He climbed through my window and of course I was slightly mad.

"What on earth are you doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you, but at this hour I'm tired."

"Sorry there was something I had to do and it couldn't wait till tomorrow."

"Like what? Tell me everything and what happened to you. I would think something like that could wait."

"No, this."

He grabbs me pulls me close and kisses long and hard with his hands resting on my shoulders. When I pull away from him I start thinking and this is wrong, but it felt so right.

"Wow, that was, wow."

"I think so too." He said with a soft laugh.

So I gave him another kiss then out the window he went to wait for tomorrow and that night I went to bed with a smile on my face. So the next morning came and I a woke with again a new smile on my face a waiting to see my man again, that felt so good to say. When I came to the living room my mom told me that I had to do yard work as my punishment while the rest were in town. I didn't mind much. Well, I went through the day with my punishment doing what I was told and at noon I felt some tap my shoulder I look over nothing, I back turn around and Max is leaning on the lawn mower.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know lookin' for a certin someone."

"Oh really. Well, who might this someone be?" I asked leaning on the lawn mower.

"Yeah, she's bout your hight, long blonde hair, the most adorable blue eyes, and a smile that makes you go nuts."

"She sounds like a keeper."

"Yep she is. So, what are you still doing here I was getting worried."

"Well, I'm grounded for a day because I was late coming home last night."

"Oh sorry."

"Thats fine it's only for today, yard work of course."

"Mind if I help you?"

"Man I could use all the help I can get, but my dad will be home soon so no thanks. I'll see ya tomorrow though."

"Alright, bye."

So he left and shortly after I finished the work just as my parents came home and as you can imagine I asked if I could go for a walk in the woods. My mom said it was fine, but I would have to be home before 9:30 p.m. So I was okay with it so I set my phone to go off at 9:15 so I could get home on time. Off I went to see the one I love and I run into him on my way there and he was so happy to see that I was there and I kissed his cheek and told him that I only had a few minutes so we just talked.

Chapter Five:

Then before we knew it, it was 9:15 so we started back when I felt something grab my leg. I thought it was Mich so I told him to let go and then there was a sharp pain so I picked up a stick and started hitting it. When who ever that was it wasn't Mich or any of the boys it was something else and it had left a big bloody mark on my leg.

"Max what was that?" I asked looking at the bloody mark on my leg

"I don't know. Are you ok?"

"No Max I know you know what that was no more lies, Max."

"Fine, it was a rogue."

"A what?"

"A rogue wolf there are many of them thay go after many humans and animals a like and they're the reason why we're going to get exposed to the humans and they've returned."

"Oh well don't worry I'll run inside and tend this to keep it hidden from my folks. You can trust me."

So he droped me off and ran back to the temple to warn his brothers of the rogue wolves and that their back. So I did as I said I was going to and wraped up my leg and thank God it wasn't that bad. So I went to sleep with those things on my mind, but I slept fine which was all that mattered to me and in the morning Max and his brothers where waiting for me. Max had a tired look on his face.

"Mich did he get any sleep last night?"

"No he was worried about you all night."

"Oh my poor baby. Look I'm fine so did he tell y'all that their back and they got me."

"Yes he did so you don't need to worry."

"That's what worries me the most so how are y'all gonna get rid of them this time."

"I just don't know and that's what I was thinking about last night. I mean how am I going to protect you and all the innocents out there? And further more..."

"Baby calm down okay now I'll take you back so you can get some rest. You boys go and look for them and when you find them tell us so we know to be prepared."

"No Breanna, untill he turns you, you are no good in a fight against these things and with Max in the condition he's in he's no good either."

"Wait what do you mean 'when' he turns me?"

"Oh he never told you he was gonna turn you he was gonna do it yesterday, but you were grounded and that's why he was so bummed."

"So can't one of you turn me?"

"One of us could, but Max wants to do it himself and he just wouldn't feel right if he didn't turn you himself."

"Okay. Well, what should we do if they come near your home?"

"Kill' em."

"How he's to tired to do anything and I'm human so they can kill me without breaking a sweat."

"Good point keep the door locked."

"Fine and be careful."

So off they went to find those half breeds and make sure they never show their faces ever again. So after I got Max into his bed I went to go and sit and then I started to doze off, but I needed to stay awake. Then a few minutes I still heard nothing from the boys and then I heard something banging on the door I try to hold the door closed the best I could, but when those half breeds finally pushed through I fell to the floor and I grabed a stick and started waving it around. Then out of no where I get hit on the head and I pass out and the only thing I remember is waking up in this strange place. I had a massive headace and my leg was killing me and all I could think about was Max back at that temple.

"LET ME GO!" I said pulling the chains that were holding me down.

"Well, you must be Max's girl. Well, looks like I did a good number on your leg last night Miss. Breanna."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, darlin every one knows your name. Now how do people describe you? Oh now I remember. He describes you as the girl who when ever you see her as the one who steals my breath away."

So as she went on and on I was looking for a way to get out and back to Max. Two hours went by and I was a little tired, but I tried to stay awake and I heard somthing in the bushes. It was Brandon and Mich, but I didn't see Charlie he probably went back to see if Max was okay they went after the boys, but one. When she stood in front of me I moved her feet from under her and down to the ground she went the guys had gotten all the others and unchained me.

"See, I'm not useless."

They just laughed and took me back to Max and when we got there he was fine they didn't touch him, but why did they take me. But, the only thing that mattered to me was that he was okay and alive. He came up and told me that tomorrow was the day he was gonna turn me I gave him a hug and was glad that he was gonna change me tomorrow. He took me home and told me to look forward to tomorrow and to be honest I was ready for tomorrow with a smile on my face I went inside and got some rest.

So the next morning I went out to the temple and was prepared for what was going to happen to me and how it was going to change my life and change Maxs' life as well because well he wouldn't have to protect me anymore and if they came back I would be able to protect myself and fight. So I arrived at the temple and went inside and everyone had a smile on their face, but one unfamiliar face Max had told me it was just the man who was going to finalize this thing. I guess you could say I was fine with it in some weird way I mean this old guy was watching him bite me when Max finally bit me the pain was uninderable like a million bee stings.

The pain lasted for 10 minutes the pain was horride, but it was finally over and it didn't hurt after that, but it was finally done I was a wolf like a lot of the ones that showed themselves when we left the temple. Then we noticed someone coming out after we had kissed a good while. We don't kiss much.

"Well, looks like you turned yourself a little someone son."

"Max who is that?"

"My Dad."

To be continued... 


End file.
